Christmas Every Day
by NeverLander852
Summary: Post PP and a sequel to The Fright Before Christmas. The Ghostwriter plots revenge on Danny by wishing it was Christmas every day! Will Danny get out of this jam, or will he end up hating Christmas all over again? Let's find out. I do not own Danny Phantom.


_**[i do not own Danny Phantom]**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Ghostwriter's Wish_**

It all started after Danny saved the world from the Disasteroid, at Christmastime. Normally, Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom hated Christmas, but after the last christmas mishap _[The Fright Before Christmas], _Danny liked it now - despite having his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, who were both ghost hunters, arguing over Santa's existence. Jazz Fenton, Danny's sister, was busy doing some last-minute studying. And Danny was talking to Dani [with an I] Fenton, his 'cousin', who was a clone made by his old archenemy and his dad's ex-college buddy, Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius, who was a half-ghost and the former mayor of Amity Park.

But that position had now been taken over by Tucker, Danny's techno-geek friend. Even though he was the new mayor, he had a lot of time to be with his friends for the holidays, including Sam Manson, the town's goth and Danny's girlfriend.

Danny was talking all about his christmas mishap _[The Fright Before Christmas] _to Danielle. **[Well, she wasn't there when it happened.] **Danny was at least glad he could spend Christmas with his friends and family, because it's like Special Agent Oso said, _'Presents aren't fun if you can't share them with the people you care about, and who care about you.'_

_Anyway, _let's check on the ghosts, shall we?

* * *

It was also a Christmas in the Ghost Zone where all the ghosts Danny has ever fought were celebrating via the Christmas Truce, a rule which meant the ghosts were **not** to fight on Christmas Day. The ghosts were celebrating and having fun.

Well, almost everyone. The Ghostwriter wasn't happy. He was busy in his home at his keyboard tapping out his new story **[the old one was destroyed by Danny in ****_The Fright Before Christmas_****] **and he just couldn't get the nasty thoughts of the word 'orange' out of his head, because, as you know, nothing rhymes with orange. He just felt so upset. "If only I could just make that Fenton kid hate Christmas again!" he said. He angrily threw off his coat and cast it onto a chair. He shedded his shoes and scarf, then lay on his bed angrily. Then he angrily muttered, "I just wish it would be Christmas **all** the time, so that that Fenton kid can start hating it again!"

Unbeknownst to him, Desiree heard his wish. Her hands glowed in pink energy.

_"So you've wished it, so it shall be..."_

* * *

Danny Phantom Theme Credits:

_He's a Phantom  
Danny Phantom Danny Phantom__**  
Yo Danny Fenton he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
It was designed to view a world unseen  
**__He's gonna catch em' all cuz he's Danny Phantom  
__**When it didn't quite work his folks, they just quit  
Then Danny took a look inside of it There was a great big flash everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged  
**__Phantom, Phantom__**  
When he first woke up he realized  
He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly  
He was much more unique than the other guys  
It was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through  
He's here to fight for me and you!  
He's gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom  
Gonna catch em' all cause he's Danny Phantom  
Gonna catch em' all cause he's…**__  
Danny Phantom._

Title Card:

Title:

Danny Phantom In: Christmas Every Day

Design:

The Ghostwriter grinning evilly and holding a calendar page reading December 25th: Christmas Day, and Danny Phantom is below, looking shocked.

Tagline:

365 days of DOOM and counting!

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

The Ghostwriter's made his revenge! Now it will be Christmas every day! Will this forecast trouble for Danny and the rest of Amity Park? Will Danny get out of this spell, or will he hate Christmas all over again?

Also, I referenced the _Special Agent Oso_ christmas special: _**The Living Holiday Lights**_.

Read and Review, and happy christmas and happy 12/12/12!


End file.
